la entrevista
by makita-green
Summary: no puedo creer que la cosa salieran tan bien la encuesta funcionan y ahora preparence para conocer lo que dijeron. la entrevista mas alocada que pudieran tener con una caida no muy particular de parte de los entrevistados. disfrutalon,,,,,,,review por fav
1. Default Chapter

PERIODIO "EN AZKABAN NO ME QUEDO"  
  
CAPITULO I - UN DIA EN LA VIDA DE SEVERUS SNAPE  
  
Señores este no es un fanfiction como cualquier otro este es uno mejor siempre tratamos de imaginarnos lo que pueden pensar los personajes de Harry Potter ya hasta lo que puede ocurrir hacer pero debido a esto se establecido la gran necesidad de realizar una gran entrevista con los personajes mas atrayentes y alocados dando respuesta a mis preguntas......(jajajaja). para empezar pedimos permiso al Profesor Albus dumbledore para entrar en sus colegio el cual acepto encantado(para esto tuvimos que hacerlo entrar en razón después de dos hora de ruegos con métodos normales antes de utilizar la fuerza que fue publicar en primera plana una foto de el con 15 años levantándose de su cama, no pregunten de donde lo sacamos.  
bueno como primera victima....... digo Entrevistado según las encuestas estaban de esta forma:  
Albus dumbledore con 67, Minerva Mcgonagall 54,2,  
Remus Lupin 68,9, Sirius black 78,8, Severus Snape 79, y otros adultos menos cotizados también dentro de la encuestan los mas jóvenes y no menos cotizados encabezamos a Ron weasley 78,9,  
Harry potter 76,  
Hermione Granger 69,5,  
Draco Malfoy 68, ginny weasley 67,  
Neville Lomgbotton 48,  
y para finalizar Fred y George Weasley con una numero muy significativo 67.  
Bien también están los malos pero eso es mas difícil tenia que consultar a su agente de Voldemort y anda de vacaciones así que me tarde una semana pero obtuvo un 85 es ingreible muchos quieren conocer a este malo como siempre dicen lo malo es atrayente jejejejejeje.  
  
En fin . probando probando bien estamos aquí en el colegio hogwarts de magia y hechicería de la Vieja nación de Gran Bretaña Inglaterra. Mi ayudante el Señor Yonfre Dolí : hola a todos (makita: no preguntes es algo extraño). estamos entrando en las adyacencia de el castillo de hogwarts como estamos en plenas vacaciones no se encuentran alumnos pero si profesores.  
-Ya era hora que llegaran los estoy esperando desde las 3 de la tarde y ya se ensucio la túnica desde el almuerzo.  
-lo siento el tren se demoro te importa foto sonrisa,!! flash.  
-hay será que salí bien se vio la mancha -no lo creo yonfre es tremendo fotógrafo -bien y quien es el primero en entrevistar - claro mi querido Albus es el mas famoso de todos, por su destreza y amabilidad.  
- hay makita no sabia que me tenias en tan buen concepto -oye Albus para nada es Snape, mi lindo y bello Severus Snape será que tiene segundo nombre se lo preguntare - pero !!!!(no es justo este es mi colegio no piensan ustedes lo que leen yo debería ir primero),te aconsejo que te vallas con las ramas con el pues es algo serio(para no decir malhumorado, grosero, y fanático del terror.  
- claro se ha que atenerme con el yonfre pon la cámara y vamonos a las mazmorras.  
-Un momento como puedes tener una cámara en hogwarts es ilógico.  
- bien veras es fincs es mío y si yo digo que hay cámara pues hay - no entiendo?  
- veras es una cámara hechizada muggle y puede gravar en vivo sin afectarle la magia anti muggles.  
(un momento todo lo concerniente a aparatos muggles hechizados es mi jurisdicción)(makita: y quien es usted)(soy artur weasley y tengo que llevarte presa por utilizar aparatos muggles hechizados)(makita: un momento tengo un permiso para pórtalo)(Artur: bien a ver ok si todo esta en regla)(makita: gracias)(Artur: si ahora me dejas ver YO NUNCA HE VISTO UNA CAMARA MUGGLE DEJAME VER SI)(makita: no para nada estas loco)  
-volviendo a la trama entendiste Albus - Si pero no entendi de donde salio Artur.  
- Si eso ni yo lo entiendo Mazmorras de Hogwarts.  
hola hay alguien aqui, holllaaaa, soy la muerte estoy llegando .  
- quien eres, y por que dices eso-  
Desde el escrito parado frente a el esta severus Snape con su impecable pantalos azules(si señores azules se los cambie en verano) y su camis.......seta roja??? que es esto donde esta su ropa normal que horror en fin. la luz entraba por las ventanas reflejando en el su bello y varonil rostro(yonfre: esta de noche makita son las 9 pm) bueno la luz de la luna entraba.(makita: te parece)(yonfre: sipi.  
Te pregunte quien eres soy makita green del periodio "En AzKaban no me Kedo" primera edición. vengo a entrevistarte por votación unánime de los usuarias de chalita/harry potter con un arrazador 79.  
-con un 79 de que - de Admiradores guapo que te quieren ver asi....bueno tal vez asi no.  
- ya me iba a dormir - bien ire contigo -yonfre: y yo -yo no dormiré contigo y menos con ese....???(severus: no se realmente si es un hombre)individuo.  
-pues lo podemos arreglar yonfre tu dormirás con hagrid en su cabaña le dices que te de un puesto y yo duermo contigo guapo.  
- no !  
- eres casado - que te importa - es importante tus admiradores quieren saber.  
-tengo admiradoras - si muchas - mas que Potter - cual de los dos - como cual de los dos(severus: será que se lo tengo que explicar todo)  
- Pues esta el Padre que esta pasito y el hijo claro Harry.  
- Cuando lees los libros de Rowling de quien hablan - de Harry claro - bien entonces porque la pregunta.  
- bien para el periódico que represento Harry potter siempre será la estrella principal pero si quieras la verdad no eres mas famoso de Harry pero le haces la competencia a James y eres mas admirado que Sirius y Lupin si te consuela - mas que Sirius black ah eso es bueno(severus: sabia que black era un perdedor) ven siéntate me caes bien creo que puedo darte esta entrevista.  
- tan lindo eres un amor te casas conmigo(makita: que diga que si, que si :) )  
- no ya te lo dige - estas casado - que cambiera eso - nada - entonces porque la pregunta.  
- Quiero que me hables de tu vida privada, alguna vez ha visto a una mujer desnuda, y el café con leche te gusta con 2 o tres cucharadas, te gustaba lily.  
- Si, 3, nunca.  
- Yonfre: como haces eso le confundio a mi - La gente de mente pequeña hace preguntas tontas como esta - Yonfre: sabes no me agradas a pesar de ser muy atractivo no me agradas.  
- Aléjate de mi.  
- Quieto yonfre tu te quedas con Sirius. Ok así que viste una mujer desnuda dime porque regañas a Harry y no Draco - Potter me cae mal Draco no - Si Harry fuera rubio te caería menos mal - A que viene la pregunta - Responde por favor - No seguiría igual - Piensas que eres mejor profesor de lupin y estas mejor preparado para dar DCAO.  
- Si claro - Yonfre enfoca la cámara al rostro de Snape más. Tu tuviste algo con la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall - Como crees puede ser mi abuela eso pregúntaselo a Albus.  
- Ah me asuste por que se llevan bien, por que a Albus (severus: creo que cometí un error)  
- Anotare eso De repente las mazmorras se abren y entra muy sonriente y saludando a la cámara la profesora trenaweay Hola vine entregarte tu carta astral severus. Me veo bien hola mamá estoy al aire.  
- señora es un documental.  
- Yo no consulto los astros silin.  
- Bien me voy te quiero Miguel de España Y se va Quien es miguel de españa- makita Yonfre: hay que linda salio parece una estrella Makita. Luego la borras de hay Tengo hambre podemos terminar con esto Si cariño dime cual es tu color favorito,, como te gusta las mujeres y si te gustaría jugar conmigo al papá y la mama Yonfre: makita perversa chicha Severus: ante su expresión enfocamos mas la cámara ya que palideció no estaba sino mas rojo que ron cuando se apena- primero es el negro segundo que sean calladas y tercero me gustaría pero estoy casado y si ella va ver esto mejor no.  
Lo sabia estabas casado- nuestra linda entrevistadora rompe a llorar No llores no es para tanto sirius black esta soltero- dice para consuelo Snape.  
Yonfre: que poco delicado eres Severus ya cariño yo te dejo que peines primero a Harry en la entrevista sedo mi espacio.  
Makita: enserio yonfre tu si eres una buena amiga (severus: ok estas 2 locas van a seguir pero cuando encuentre a dumbledore)  
En el despacho de dumbledore.  
Hola operadora necesito uno pasaje para África de primera para mañana temprano ok adiós. Mejor me voy antes de que esas chicas acaben con severus debe de estar divirtiéndose jajá jajá eso le pasa por ser mas admirado que yo.  
De nuevo en las mazmorras.  
-Bien seguimos con la entrevista dime eres feliz - no me quejo todo esto va a salir al aire.  
- Le serias infiel - Bueno dicen que uno esta casado no castrado pero dime esto va a salir al aire.  
- Eso dice que tengo chance - No se - Ok yonfre edita todo sobre la ultima pregunta del matrimonio En eso entra otro profesor Este era binns el profesor de historia -Tu libros severus hola a mi esposa desde el mas allá del mas aca.  
Y luego entra Mcgonagall -No me toca a mi después Makita: porque -Para mandarme a hacer los pies Makita: los pies nunca salen -Pero los míos están horribles Y era verdad tenia callos en los dedos gordos y de gran tamaño (que asco.  
-De verdad minerva no deberías nunca poner sandalias que horribles y yo creí que las mascarillas de mi esposa eran horribles- dijo severus luego entro la profesora sprouf seguido del profesor vector y Flitwick sprouf: te traje la flor profunda para tu pócima vector: estoy en la razón contigo severus que la aritmancia es mas seria que pociones te traigo los cálculos Flitwick: yo estoy aquí para mandar un gran saludo a mi tío Marito en Alemania hola tío.  
Bueno ya que están todos aquí dígame alguno todavía es Virgen que levante la mano.  
Esto no gusto a la muchedumbre como sabrán Inglaterra es un país muy conservador lo ultimo que recuerdo fue una gran almohada lanzada por fitwick y los gritos de yonfre de gata en pleno apogeo.  
Bien luego de despertar solo me encontraba en la estación king Cross tirada en el piso Yonfre, yonfre despierta mira tienes la cámara Si makita pero que desagradecidos son ni a cenar nos invitaron.  
Si no importa me vengare Makita aquí hay una nota mira Disculpa que te hallan echado y sobre todo que no me entrevistaras pero no le gusto tu pregunta(makita: seguro que todo son virgen) agradezco todo las molestias que te tomaste y espero que vuelvas, para mi entrevista saludos a yonfre Albus dumbledore Nota: severus te dice si quitas algunas partes de la entrevista pueden arreglarse ustedes en realidad no entiendo pero estos jóvenes de ahora.  
No lo puedo creer Severus Snape se me insinuó el solo Yo la verdad creo que no quiere que su esposa se entere de lo que hablaron.  
Si pero tu crees que Mcgonagall sea todavía virgen No lo se Quien siga en la lista Es un 78,8 el lindo de Sirius black Bien, entonces camino a Grimauld place Como sabes que esta hay Porque en el 5to libro estaba hay y debe estar a estas alturas Harry y sus amigos así que matamos 4 de un tiro, además yo primero tocare el cabello de Harry.  
Si ya lo se ( yonfre: se acordó) 


	2. entrevista 2

Periódico

"En Azkaban no me Kedo"

Capitulo II

Un día en la vida de Sirius Black

Nuestro grupo de producción, se dirigió ahora a la casa de Grimauld place donde vive el fugitivo Sirius Black. Yo la adorable reportera Makita Green junto a su compañero yonfer se acerca a la mansión Black.

Makita: bien estamos aquí yonfer Grimauld Place n.-12

Yonfer: tú crees que este debimos llamar antes

M: no si esta así es más divertido.

Dentro de la mansión se oye el sonido del timbre de la puerta y sale abrir nada mas ni nada menos que Sirius Black el fugitivo mas buscado por el ministerio de Magia.

-hola quien eres

M: ey hola Sirius soy Makita Green reportera del periódico En Azkaban no me kedo y visto por la pagina Web muggle. Vengo a entrevistarte gracias a la gran aceptación por el público y tus admiradores con un 78,8

-tengo admiradores todavía después que Salí de Azkaban increíble.

-el peligro que representas las emociona.

Y: y a mí

-bien,…..yonfer coloca la cámara arreglemos las sillas

-un momento ahora no puedo darte una entrevista tengo visitas.

M: si ya lo se por eso matare 4 pájaros de un tiro

-yo no tengo pájaros

M: es un decir

-ok

M: pero que casa tan, tan, ¿?????

Y: fea y desarreglada

-si es que hace poco me mude

M: te llamo al decorador

Sirius: si seria buena idea, pero cuando limpie mi nombre

M: hay pero entonces estarás muerto y no veras los arreglos que le haré

S: que me voy a morí en este libro

M: SIPI pero no con un avada kadabra no será en un velo de muerte por salvar a harry

S: ese mocoso sabio que me causaría dolores de cabezo esto de ser padre no es para mí, será que voldemort le va atinar a matarlo en algún momento

M: tú crees que todos tus problemas son causa de harry

S: no la verdad pienso que son de James y lily por andar inventando tanto, es que me da mucha flojera tener que cuidarlo

M: pero lo acusas de que gracias a el te encerraran en Azkaban

S: de donde sacas eso

M: pues sino hubieras ido por colagusano no te hubieran engañado y te hubieran acusado de su muerto y la de delatar a los padres de Harry

S: te sabes la historia eh, bien no eso no cual de el sino de colagusano por chismoso

M: quien crees que es mas bonita Ginny o Hermione

S: la verdad ambas estad muy bien

M: cual le gusta harry

S: la verdad creo que le gusta una muchacha que se llama, como se llama…?? (Makita: 2 hora después) a ya Cho Chang es mas grande que el es una asalta cuna pero que se hace.

M: claro en que íbamos ok, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

S: el ciruela

M: enserio

S: si

M: que raro

S: raro no, diferente, aunque tu camarógrafo si que es raro

M: es que en su otra vida fue mariposa

S: eso lo explica todo

M: cuando se como en el desayuno harry

S: pues mucho ese mocoso parece que lo dejaran sin comer un mes.

M: ¿porque el apodo de canuto?

S: siempre fui el más coqueto

M: es decir el más mujeriego

S: si

M: pero canuto- no relaciona mujeriego

S: pero si algo importante de mi hombría

M: ….. Luego de mucho analizar, realizar gráficos conservadores y estadísticos no entendí lo que quiso decir espero que ustedes lo entiendan y me lo hagan saber.

Y: maki pregúntale por harry donde esta

M: si eso donde esta harry

S: en su habitación

M: solo-con cara de sádica en acción ()()

S: no duerme con Ron

M: que duerme con Ron harry es homosapin º-º

S: no como crees, ellos comparten la habitación

M: y se pelean

S: porque tendrían

M: preguntaba puedo subir a ver te prometo no molestar (con cara de niña buena)

S: pues no creo están durmiendo

M: son las 11:00 AM que se levanten

S: están de vacaciones

M: no huele a quemado

S: mis panquecas

Y sale corriendo

Es nuestra oportunidad yonfre corramos al cuarto de harry

Y: si es tan emocionante

Buscamos en muchas habitaciones encontramos la de Hermione que compartía con Ginny peor no les toca a ellas, y por fin dimos con Harry que recién se levantaba lo encontramos saliendo del baño con su pijama aun puesta. Por cierto su pijama es de avioncitos.

M: hola Harry Potter

Harry: pero quien eres tu

(Makita: estoy comenzando a pensar que eres hijo de Snape luego entrevistamos a Lily Evan para confirmar) Soy Makitagreen

H: pues como llegaste aquí

M: bien subí las escaleras y te busque por todos los cuartos hasta encontrarte.

Y: yo soy yonfre y tengo la solución para tu problema Gel mágico la Estrella y laca pura pega

H: y para que es eso

M: ven cariño no te haremos daño solo te arreglare un poquito el cabello

H: a no déjenlo así

Sin poder escapar y sin poder tomar su varita yonfre y yo nos abalanzamos contra el y lo metimos al baño

H: auxilio Ron ayúdame

Luego de 15 min. (Yonfre: tiempo record con ese pelo que tiene)

Salimos con nuestra obra del día hecha, Ron se había levantado y lo miraba extrañado y con un gesto de risa en su cara a Harry

Harry: que me hicieron

M: te peinamos cariño

H: no lo creo

Ron: harry pareces pelota engomada

Y: claro que no se ve decente ya no serás un rebelde sin causa

H: yo no soy rebelde con quien han estado hablando

Y: claro que si

H: quien dice

Y: no recuerdo ¿?????

M: te equivocaste yonfre este es Harry Potter el rebelde es Gohan en Dragón Ball Z y se lo dice su mamá

Y: si me equivoque

H: te dije que yo no soy un rebelde

M: bueno siempre quedan champú antifrez

R: quienes son ustedes y porque peinaron a harry

M: bien como decía mi tarjeta he venido a hacer una entrevista a Sirius Black pero ya que están ustedes aquí aprovechare y se los haré a ustedes ya encabezan las encuestas de sus admiradoras.

H: admiradoras, entrevista a Sirius

M: correcto así que cámbiense y bajemos a desayunar a y otra cosa Harry te pareces a tu padre y tienes los ojos de tu Madre.

H: conociste a mis padres

M: no como crees, es que todo el mundo lo dice

H: grandioso que graciosa

M: que humor es tuyo no eres divertido al levantarte

Luego de una larga espera y un poco favorable desayuno todos nos reunimos en la mesa para despejar dudas y luego pasamos a la sala para la entrevista parecía un duelo a muerte los 4 jóvenes y Sirius Black en el medio frente a ellos la joven y súper, hiper, talentosa y hermosa Periodista.

Y: y yo el bello y guapo camarógrafo que tiene la mejor pose de black en la mira sus pompas.

M: bien será un juego de palabras con un tiempo límite a menos que me quede a cenar

Todos a la vez gritaron ¡NO!

(m: o lo entiendo 8P )

M: ok comenzare con Ron tienes un 78,9 de efectividad y son 1105 preguntas pero solo serán 10 preguntas para que alcance el tiempo

R: estoy tan arriba de las encuestas

M: sipi

R: valla

M: ok aquí vamos ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

R: el rojo

M: ¿te gustaría ser rubio?

R: no

M: ¿Qué te gustaría mas besar a Hermione o Mildre la llorona? ¿Cuál fue la ultima guerra de los duendes? ¿Si te casas con Fleur como se llamaran tu primer hijo?

R: que a mi no me gusta hermione estoy arto con lo mismo, sabrá dios cual fue la guerra de los duendes, y no se todavía si quiero tener hijos pero me gusta Rupert

M: chévere (¡increíble me contesto sin pestañar!) crees que si fueras rico como harry invitarías a salir a hermione

R: no

M: porque te pones celoso de Víctor krun entonces

R: no estoy celoso

M: crees que pueda quitarte tu lugar frente a Hermione

R: claro que no, a que viene todo esto

M: has besado a Padma

R: no entiendo

M: Lavander se te insinuado o fue Mildre la llorona

R: estas loca de donde sacas estas preguntas

Bueno lo que vino luego fue una campana de indirectas y gritos por ambos partes hasta que Sirius nos detuvo

M: bien ahora es el turno de hermione

Herm: claro pregunta

M: ¿que te gusta mas negro o Rojo?

Herm: ninguno prefiero el azul

M: el frió o el calor

Herm: oh no se calor….. intermedio….. termina la oración por favor

M: claro-se le acerca a yonfre "que quiso decir con oraciones"

Y: preguntas más completas

M: a eso OK

Herm: no puedo creer que no supieras me hubieras preguntado te lo aclaraba de inmediato.

M: si niña sabelotodo mejor te hubieses quedado en el baño con el Trol

Herí: pero que pena no lo hicieron

M: a ron no le caías bien por el te hubieras quedado hay

Herí: eso no es cierto el y harry fueron a ayudarme

M: porque harry le diste lastima y es muy salido también

Herí: esto es parte de la entrevista

M: en realidad no

Herí: entonces

M: bien tú tienes un insignificante 65,7

Herm: eso es bueno por lo menos a mi alguien me admira

(Makita: eso fue un golpe bajo, Posdata: nunca pelees con una niña con un coeficiente intelectual de 120)

M: OK otra vez a las preguntas (makita: luego me las pagara) Te gusta Ron o Harry

Herm: ambos me agradan

M: con quien tendrías hijos

Herm: con Leonardo Dicaprio

M: entre ron y harry tonta con quien tendrías hijos

Herm: termina las oraciones te dije pues no se a mi ninguno me convence de eso

M: OK cuantas cartas recibes de Víctor Krum diarias

Herm se quedo pensando un poco miro a Ron y luego a mi y dijo muy despacio y bajo la voz- colmo sabes lo de Krum

R: que todavía hablas con ese espía extranjero

Herm: claro que no

R: seguro que pregunta pro harry

Herm: no ni lo menciona solo pregunta por mí

M: bien volviendo a mí pregunta, cuantas cartas recibes

Herm: 4 diarias

R: que 4 en que las trae

Herm: emplea muchas lechuzas en su casa son 4 hermanos y le prestan las lechuzas

R: es un engreído

Herm: no moleste ron mi entrevista yo no dije nada cuanto te pregunto por el beso con padma

R: no tengo nada que decir

Herm: eso quiero decir que si lo hiciste

R: no tengo porque contestarte

Herm. Bien entonces no tengo porque decirte si me carteo con Víctor

R: claro Vicky

M: bien algo, ahora si se declarara como te gustaría que fuera

Herm: en un padro lleno de naturaleza mirando la caída del sol seria muy romántico

M: oíste Ron

R: que- contesto molesto

M: olvídalo (makita: uno se lo pone fácil y el no coge dato) Pasemos con la señorita Weasley, si Virginia Weasley

G: hola

M: tienes un 68 nada mal

G: de verdad

M: si eres favorita porque piensas que a te toca quedarte con Harry Potter por eso de la cámara Secreta

H: oye hay no paso nada

M: acaso a pasado algo, que no me han dicho o que J.R.Rowlling no ha escrito

H: no- contesto nervioso

M: bien si tu lo dices dime que es lo que mas te gusta de los hombre jovencita

G: sus ojos

M: otra cosa

G: su boca

M: si tuvieras que salir con un chico como seria alto, bajo, gordo, flaco o atlético

G: atlético

M: como seria su color de cabello negro o rubio? ¿Crees que ton Riddle en el diario se parecía a harry?¿eres aun virgen?

G: pero son muchas pero harry no tiene nada que ver con ton

M: y la ultima

G: la duda ofende

M: y lo del chico

G: pues yo…ooo no...

M: olvídalo sabemos la respuesta

M: dime este año entraras a 4to año te animaras a salir con un chico ya que para Potter eres invisible

G: no lo se aun

M: bien con quien te casarías

G: con Daniel Racliffer

M: era de suponerse, si quedaras embarazada y el padre no fuera harry y el te auto tomara la paternidad para ayudarte tu te casarías con el.

G: no lo creo

M: y enfrentarias sola a tu madre y a todo tu familia, amigos y maestros

G: pues viendolo asi creo que si

M: y luego que salieras de tu embarazo y todo eso harias cronchi, cronchi con harry

G: esto esta lleno de suposiciones no

M: exacto

G: suponiendo que sea asi pues claro porque no

M: bien que sincera, faltas tu harry

H: tus preguntas son muy tontas

M: y tus ropas tambien

H: luego ire al c.c a comprar

M: si sera mejor

H: bien comienza

M: claro con un 75

H: 75 menos que Ron

M: exacto lo que pasa es que medio planeta piensa que Ron y hermione deberian quedar juntos sino seria muy tonto el final de la saga por eso es un poco mas popular que tu pero no te sientas mal eres tu de quien hablan en toda la historia

H: ok

M: solo 2 preguntas, alguna vez a pensando que Voldemort puedo ver tenido una relacion con tu madre para que ella se dijera que no debio morir y tu si

H: no contestare eso

M: eres virgen

H: que?

S: bien no mas preguntas tiensque irte

M: pero si no acabo ademas tengo que preguntarte algunas a ti

S: lo siento ya se acabo

M: no puedes hacerme esto

S: si puedo

M: tengo un contrato

S: y yonfre donde esta o no los gatos

M: tu tienes gatos

S: no mi madre

Corrimos al sotano

La madre de sirius lloraba en uan esquina amargamente

Y: tranqui señora a los gatos le crece rapido el pelo tenia que probar mi nueva podadora corta todo y con tantos gatos que mas ya que aquí no hay jardin

S: largo de mi casa

M: pero yo no fui la de la idea

S: demaius

Bien otra entrevista realizada con éxito sobre todo lo malo ahora estamos aquí en un avion comercial muggle con destiono de vuelta al periodico a venezuela ya tendremos mas entrevista coimo esta importantes

Al despertar encontré una nota en la camara de yonfre todavía demayado a mi lado

Querida makita

Dile a yonfre que la cuenta del estilista de los gatos se lo hare llegar via lechuza y gracias por la entrevista.

Nota: albus ya regreso y severus estara en hogwarts solo ya que los profesores sse hiran al cine el lunes lo digo solo si te intereza , lo se de buena fuente…..

Saludos

Sirius black

Habia otra nota esto se vuelve rutina

Hola solo quiero aclarar algo si me gusta ron peor es muy terco e insensible para decirme algo asi que ya tendremos tiempo pero no se lo dire. Ademas lo de victor y yo es pura y simple amistadr esta muy feo y no me gusta

Otra cosa eres mas pasable que Rita Sketer pero igual si descubro algo oscuro en ti te destruire

Atentamente

Hermione Granger

Sabionda me la pagaras fpero publicare su confesion jajajajjajaajaj hasta la proxima


End file.
